Deadly Superstar
by XOXO-PerfectDisaster-XOXO
Summary: Maka Albarn was your average temperamental bookworm, until she runs into Soul Evans, one of the members of the popular band called 'Soul Strikers'. When she accidentally gets into the group of oddballs, she discovers that Soul isn't what you would think. He may be a superstar by day, but he's deadly by night. How will Maka be able to handle this secret that he trusted her with?
1. Chance Encounter

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! I know I haven't updated a couple of my stories, but I've lost inspiration for them, unfortunately. But, I was thinking that if I started a new story, then maybe, just maybe, I'll update the other stories I have since I'll be more motivated to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the songs in this whole story.**_

_**Maka's POV**_

"What do you mean 'we're over'?" I asked my boyfriend, Ox, confusion evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry Maka, but you're a Gemini and I'm a Cancer. Our zodiac signs don't match. I'm sorry." He said with a straight face, as if what he just said made any sense.

"What the hell? You really are an idiot Ox!" I said, pointing at him.

"Hey! Says the one who got a 99% on the last test!" He retorted.

"Maka... CHOP!" I yelled as I slammed a book straight into his head. I crossed my arms with a huff, looking at his fallen body. "Who needs you anyways? I don't need a boyfriend, Gemini's are independent. Asshole." I spat before storming out of his apartment. I walk down the deck of stairs, mumbling to myself. "Such a sorry excuse as a boyfriend... What does a fucking zodiac sign have to do with anything? Seriously, 'you're a Gemini and I'm a Cancer'? How would he like it if I took his stupid 'Cancer' and shoved it right up his ass?" I said, on the last stair.

"Well, that's some pretty colorful language there" A male with white hair said, leaning against the wall. I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was hiding them, due to him looking down with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'll wipe that smirk clear off your face." I said, sticking my tongue out at him, not caring if he was looking or not.

"And how do you expect to do that, tiny tits?" He asked, looking up at me. His red eyes held a strange calmness to them.

"Maka..." I said, slowly pulling out a book from nowhere.

"What the hell is a 'Maka'?" He asked, confused.

"CHOP!" I yelled, smirking as he fell to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Goddammit woman, that hurts!" He complained, giving me a death glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Then it did what it was supposed to." I replied before hopping down the last step. He growled before standing back up.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked, standing up with the wall's aid.

"No, am I supposed too?" I asked, looking at him. He just shook his head before turning around.

"Nah." He turned around and walked out of the apartment's front doors.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done talking to you, you know!" I yelled, making the desk clerk give me a weird look. I really could care less though as I ran out, looking both ways, yet there was no sign of the strange white-haired albino anywhere. I sighed before turning to my left and began walking back home.

_**Soul's POV**_

_ 'I wonder why that girl didn't recognize me... Maybe she just doesn't go out a lot? But still, even if she doesn't go out, she would of seen me on TV or online or something...' _I think as I quickly put on my sunglasses and put my hood up before I was spotted. I really didn't need the paparazzi to bother me right now. I sighed as I passed a poster, showing the whole band.

**_Maka's POV_**

I look around the busy street, still confused about that male. I don't understand why I was thinking about it, he was just another human after all. I see people all the time, but for some reason there was something... different about him. I sigh as I look into a store's window, seeing my reflection stare back. I was about to continue on my way before a bright yellow poster that was inside the store caught my eye. It was a poster of six people. They looked like they were around my age, surprisingly. There were three males and three females.

One was a tall girl with long black hair up in a high ponytail. She had a kind gaze and a friendly smile. Then, beside her, there was a male with bright blue hair and green eyes. He was muscular with a star tattoo on his shoulder. On the other side, the was a male wearing a black tux and holding his hands up in two peace signs. He had yellow eyes, and black hair with odd white stripes on the side. He was between two blonde girls with blue eyes, but one was taller and had longer hair. They were probably sisters. Then the guy in the middle...

I fell right on my ass at the shock, earning me some weird looks from passing people. I gave them the finger before standing back up. The guy on the poster was the guy I saw at the apartment. It appears that he was in a band called 'Soul Strikers'... It was a pretty neat name, I'll give them that, but a band? I guess this is just further proof that I am a 'bookworm' and 'obsessed with school' as my boyfriend, Ox, would say... '_Oops, make that ex-boyfriend.' _I thought with a giggle. I look at the poster one more time before continuing on my way home.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Chances are that I probably won't, but you never know..

...

...

...

It's a small world, after all.

**AN: Done! Please review, favorite, follow, whatever. souleaterfangal123 is out! **


	2. Night Out

**AN: Hey guys, souleaterfangal123 here! Thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means a lot!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or Soul Eater! All rights belong to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_**Previously in Deadly Superstar...**_

_I fell right on my ass at the shock, earning me some weird looks from passing people. I gave them the finger before standing back up. The guy on the poster was the guy I saw at the apartment. It appears that he was in a band called 'Soul Strikers'... It was a pretty neat name, I'll give them that, but a band? I guess this is just further proof that I am a 'bookworm' and 'obsessed with school' as my boyfriend, Ox, would say... 'Oops, make that ex-boyfriend.' I thought with a giggle. I look at the poster one more time before continuing on my way home._

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Chances are that I probably won't, but you never know.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's a small world, after all._

* * *

**_Soul's POV_**

I continued walking down the street, my hood from my yellow and black sweater covering my hair and a pair of shades covering my crimson red eyes. I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Even though I'm curious why she doesn't know who I am, it shouldn't be bothering me this much, should it?

"Soul-kun!" A feminine voice purred, pulling me into the alleyway by my sleeve. She leaned down and looked at me with her yellow eyes, her face in a pout. "You're going to be late! You promised the manager that you would perform at his Karaoke bar considering that's where you were found, and you're not even ready for it?" She exclaimed, dragging me down the alleyway by my sweater, her purple nails glinting in the sun.

"Blaire, this is so not cool! Stop dragging me!" I complained.

"No, as your manager I am in charge of making sure that you're on time and ready for everything, along with booking your gigs!" She stated, flipping her purple hair behind her before she made a turn. I had no choice but to let the cat-lady drag me as I crossed my arms with a huff.

"This sucks." I stated.

"Oh, stop complaining Soul-kun! We're here anyways!" She said before letting go of me, allowing me to stand up as a puff of purple smoke covered her, a purple cat wearing a witch hat walking out. I dusted off my jeans as I opened up the back door to the bar. Walking inside, I walked into the room that was prepared for me to get changed in.

* * *

**_Maka's POV_  
**

"Maka, you need to lighten up!" Jackie stated, probably twirling the phone cord around her finger. She has a habit of doing that.

"No, I need to read a book." I replied back calmly.

"I know! Why don't we go somewhere? You know, a night out all together!" Kim exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah! That would be totally cool! What do you think Crona?" Jackie gushed, obviously happy about the idea.

"Y-Yeah, that s-sounds nice..." Crona's voice replied quietly.

"Great, so it's decided! Maka, you're coming whether you like it or not!" Kim said. The whole conversation happened so quickly I had no time to talk.

"Wait, what?" I said, dumbstruck.

"We're all coming to your house to get ready, plus, you'll need some help picking your outfit!" Jackie answered, clearly excited.

"Wha-"

"See you in a bit Maka!" Kim said, a click sounding, signalling she hung up.

"Yeah, see ya!" Another click.

"B-Bye M-Maka." And the third click. A beeping noise sounded from my phone, meaning they all hung up. I sighed as I placed the phone back on it's charger. Guess I'm going to the Karaoke bar later tonight. I face palmed.

"Guess I better get ready then." I mutter, walking down the hallway in defeat and walking into the bathroom. I turn the shower on and while I waited for the water to heat up I brushed my teeth. After rinsing I took my clothes off, getting into the shower, warm water rushing over my body.

"Why me..." I sighed again, washing my hair. "I never asked for anything except to relax and read a book. Is that too much to ask?" I continue to clean my body. When I was done I covered myself with a towel, blow-drying my sandy-blonde hair. Once I was done that, I got dressed again into the clothes I was wearing. Opening the door, the steam rushed out. I rolled my eyes as a knock sounded. "Right on time.." I say, walking towards it. I opened it slowly, preparing for impact.

"We're going to have so much fun!" A excited Jackie exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, can you let go of me now?" I asked, my voice strained as i had one eye closed due to the pain of her squeezing my ribcage.

"Sorry! Let's go get you dressed!" She said, pulling me towards my room. Kim and Crona followed. She set me on my bed as Kim and Jackie proceeded to rampage through my drawers and closet, flinging rejected items of clothing everywhere. Crona looked around nervously.

"Clothes a-are flying everywhere... I-I don't know how to deal with it!" Crona exclaimed, sitting in a corner of my room.

"These!" Jackie and Kim squealed in happiness before rushing over to me. They handed me some articles of clothing before dragging me into the hall and pushing me into my bathroom. "Now get dressed!" They giggled, closing the door.

I unfold the clothes, laying them out. As much as I would hate to admit it, Jackie and Kim do have a good taste in fashion. I took off my clothes once again before putting on the clothes that were handed to me. At this point I'm assuming they are already dressed and are now helping Crona. After getting dressed, I walk out of the bathroom, shutting off the light before proceeding to walk to my room. I opened the door, looking at them, my mouth agape.

"Maka, I knew that the color was so you!" Jackie said, happily. Her brown hair was curled and left down so that it reached her shoulders and she wore a green off-the shoulder shirt along with a pair of gold earrings and blue skinny jeans. Her outfit made her brown eyes pop. Her green eyeshadow, pink lip gloss and mascara also helped. The outfit was completed with a pair of white sneakers.

"And the way everything goes together is perfect!" Kim stated, smiling. She wore a dark blue strapless belly-shirt along with ripped light blue jeans. The outfit made her pink hair look darker and her green eyes lighter. She wore mascara and some gold bracelets on her right arm. Her pink cowboy boots looked great.

"Y-You look nice M-Maka." Crona said with a nervous smile. Crona was wearing a black pair of capris along with a white shirt. Crona's pink hair was brushed, on the feet were black sneakers, and needless to say the outfit wasn't much, but still, Crona was more ready to go to the Karaoke bar then I was.

"Thanks..." I reply, a little flustered form all the attention. I was wearing a grey, strapless shirt with sequins that reached above my thighs along with a pair of black leggings that just reached past my knees. Jackie and Kim smiled as they then basically tackled me and dragged me to my bed. They sat behind me, Jackie holding a curling iron and elastics in her hands, Kim holding a comb and some hairspray in the other.

"Now stay still Maka-chan!" They chirped in unison, wearing the same smiles before starting to work on my hair. After a lot of tugging, curling, spraying and brushing, Crona nervously handed me a mirror. Looks like the two girls were not only good at picking out outfits, but doing hair as well. I check out my new hairstyle. They curled my hair and placed it in a bun, allowing some blonde curls to fall down and frame my face. They also added sparkles to my hair, but the sparkles were probably inside the hairspray they used.

"Thanks Kim, Jackie." I thanked, standing up only to be pulled back down on the bed.

"We're not done yet!" Jackie whined.

"We still have your makeup to do-" Kim smiled, pulling out some makeup from her purse.

"And your accessories!" Jackie finished, getting up and walking over to my dresser. Almost instantly Kim commanded me to close my eyes. I had no choice but to obey as she put eyeshadow on my closed eyelids. After a few minutes I felt the brush of the mascara on my eyelashes and lip gloss. I sat up when she was finished, looking in the mirror again. The eyeshadow was grey that trailed off to a white, black mascara and red lip gloss. As soon as I placed the mirror down, Jackie placed a diamond necklace on my neck and silver bracelets on my wrist.

"We're done!" Kim exclaimed, getting off the bed.

"We're ready to go have fun!" Jackie chirped, grabbing her purse. I sigh, standing up. Guess there's no turning back now.

"M-Maka, you need some shoes." Crona pointed out, pointing at my bare feet.

"We already have that covered too!" Jackie and Kim excitedly said, handing me some black heels.

"No way! There's no way I'm wearing those!" I exclaim. Just looking at them hurt my feet.

"Please Maka? Pretty please?" Jackie begged, using her big brown eyes to her advantage. I despise it, but I am a sucker when it comes to the puppy eyes.

"Fine..." I ended the silence that fell for a while, putting the black heels on, making Kim and Jackie squeal in delight.

"Now we can finally go!" Kim exclaimed, opening my door.

"Yeah! This is gonna be great!" Jackie giggled, walking out, followed by a nervous Crona. I came out after and after Kim shut the door and I locked it, we walked towards the bar, the stars looking down on us in the black sky.


	3. Soul Strikers

**AN: Hey guys, souleaterfangal123 here! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story... I wasn't expecting this many favorites, follows and reviews, so thank you guys for that. You're all the best! Anyways, you guys probably don't even read these things, so on with the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or and of the songs mentioned in this story!**_

* * *

_**Previously in Deadly Superstar...**_

_"We're ready to go have fun!" Jackie chirped, grabbing her purse. I sigh, standing up. Guess there's no turning back now._

_"M-Maka, you need some shoes." Crona pointed out, pointing at my bare feet._

_"We already have that covered too!" Jackie and Kim excitedly said, handing me some black heels._

_"No way! There's no way I'm wearing those!" I exclaim. Just looking at them hurt my feet._

_"Please Maka? Pretty please?" Jackie begged, using her big brown eyes to her advantage. I despise it, but I am a sucker when it comes to the puppy eyes._

_"Fine..." I ended the silence that fell for a while, putting the black heels on, making Kim and Jackie squeal in delight._

_"Now we can finally go!" Kim exclaimed, opening my door._

_"Yeah! This is gonna be great!" Jackie giggled, walking out, followed by a nervous Crona. I came out after and after Kim shut the door and I locked it, we walked towards the bar, the stars looking down on us in the black sky._

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

We continued walking down the street, almost at our destination which was the karaoke bar I was basically forced to go to. I would of stayed home if I could, reading a book and maybe I could of made some hot chocolate and watched a movie, but no, I have to go to a Karaoke bar with my friends Crona, Jackie and Kim. Oh well, I guess it can't be that bad... I do like to sing sometimes, so who knows, maybe I'll go and sing or something... Maybe.

"Yay! We're here, we're here!~" Kim and Jackie sang in unison, giggling. "C'mon!" Jackie took Crona's hand and went inside as Kim took mine and brought me in. I looked around the place in awe. I would be lying if I said that the place was horrible. It was actually amazing. There was a giant stage at the far end of the room with spotlights pointing at it and closed, dark blue curtains, a dance floor right in the middle of the room with tiles that lit up when you stepped on it, a bar on my right side, a disco ball hung up on the ceiling along with tables surrounding the dance floor.

"Hey, I found a free table over there! Let's go sit down!" Jackie stated as she skipped over, Kim following. I sighed and shook my head at my friend's energy before following them, lightly smiling with a trembling Crona trailing behind me.

A bald man wearing a black pair of pants, a black long-sleeved shirt and a white vest walked up onto the stage just as the four of us sat down. He tapped the mike three times to see if it was working before speaking into it. "Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Karaoke Bar! Now, we have a special group here for all of you tonight, so hold on to your seats and give a big round of applause for the Soul Strikers!" A round of applause echoed throughout the room along with a few hoots and whistles.

The lights in the room flickered off as smaller colored lights lit up on the edge of the stage, pointing at the closed curtains where we were now able to see six figures standing at different instruments. To create suspense, the curtains slowly opened. My eyes widened as I tipped my chair back, making me flip off of it.

"M-Maka, are you okay?" Crona questioned, looking at me with grey eyes.

I give a small grunt as I put my hand on the table and pull myself back up, fixing my chair. "I'm just peachy." I replied as I flickered my gaze back to the stage. It was those people that I saw on the poster, the albino that I met standing in the middle. He had his back towards us as the music started up. The whole band was doing small 'ahs' in perfect harmony.

_"Once upon a time_  
_ I used to romanticize_  
_ Used to be somebody, never mind_  
_ Don't miss it that much now" _He sang softly, turning around to face us. As he did, almost the whole entire female population of girls inside the bar squealed, including Kim and Jackie. The girl with black hair in a ponytail was wearing headphones, sitting behind a vocal track. I guess she was creating the background effects.

"_I think it's sinking in_  
_ Days that I wonder where I've been_  
_ In picture perfect porcelain_  
_ But I won't lose a pound" _He continued, smirking lightly as the band joined in._  
_

_"You say I would make a better liar_  
_ And never face the music when it's dire_  
_ And I breathe disaster, ever after_  
_Don't pull away from me now" _The two blonde girls strummed their guitars in unison lightly in the background.

_"Don't you move_  
_ Can't you stay where you are, just for now_  
_ I could be your perfect disaster_  
_ You could be my ever after_  
_ You could be my ever after_." He continued as the girls stopped playing.

_"Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee_  
_ That when I get back, you won't believe_  
_ That you knew me well_  
_ Don't want to think about it_  
_ I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it_  
_ Now stand back up and be a man about it_  
_ And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh" _The black and white haired boy joined in with the electronic keyboard as the blonde girls joined in with their guitars.

_"I would make a better liar_  
_ And never face the music when it's dire_  
_ And I breathe disaster, ever after_  
_ Don't pull away from me now_" A blue haired male started to lightly tap on his drum set, lightly bobbing his head. It was quite easy to tell that he liked more faster songs with lots of drumming just by looking at his actions and the way he looked. The song continued as the beat started to pick up, the blue haired boy grinning. They sounded really great actually.

Everyone in the bar erupted into applause and screams when they finished the song, excluding Crona and me. Kim and Jackie were going wild, just like all the other girls and boys in the area. I lightly clapped as Crona looked at me nervously. "Did you l-like their performance M-Maka?"

I glanced at him as I froze before looking at the six band members on the stage. I lightly smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I reply. In fact, they were amazing.


End file.
